


Win a Prize

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Ditch Day, Fluff, Gen, Perchance to Sleepwalk, mild backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: On the ditch day, while at Lard World, a certain prize brings back memories for Cavendish.





	Win a Prize

**Author's Note:**

> A cute oneshot I thought of. Please enjoy

“Come on Cav!” Dakota cried as he made his way through Lard World, “We have a tone more to do today.

Dakota turned back to see Cavendish not behind him.

“Cav?” Dakota called, walking back the way he came. He noticed Cavendish standing in front of one of the games, looking at one of the prizes; a stuffed bear.

“You like?” Dakota asked.

“It reminds me of a bear I used to have when I was younger.” Cavendish reminisced. “My Gran gave me him when I was young, I named him Dennis after my dentist.”

Dakota lightly laughed at that. That is something that Cavendish would do, and he loves him for it.

“Well, what happened to him?”

“There was a fire, my mother said it was accidental, but I always had my doubts.” Cavendish looked away, looking so very sad.

Dakota looked from his friend to the bear. Then to the sign. $2 a play.

“You are lucky I remembered my wallet” Dakota fished out $2 and handed it to the operator. In turn, the operator handed him a paintball gun.

“To win a prize, you must hit all 7 targets” they instructed.

“Piece of cake” Dakota said confidently.

The operator smirked before starting the game, the classic alarm for a game starting blared as the game started and the targets began to move.

Pow. One target down.

Pow. Two targets down.

Pow. Pow. Four.

Pow. Two to go.

Pow. One left. The time was running out.

Pow. The operator frowned as Dakota pointed to the bear.

Dakota handed the bear to Cavendish.

“Thanks, Dakota” Cavendish hugged the bear, who gave out a slight squeak.

“Anything for a friend,” Dakota said, hoping his blush would not show. Oh, why did he go and do a common date thing on the person he had a one-sided crush on?

“Onward, Dakota!” Cavendish said, facing away from Dakota to hide is own blush, “We have much more to do today!”

Regaining his composure, Dakota followed.


End file.
